I'm With You, Right by your side
by Red Asatari
Summary: After Kai left to work in Russia with BioVolt, he never knew just how much he inflicted Tyson and the pain that he cuased him. But if Kai came back, could he still mend Tyson shattered heart and soul! one shot yaoi ppl


Disclaimer – I don't own Beyblade

Daizer: Wow I can't believe I am starting my second story.

Tyson: And this time I have a bigger part. Yeahhhhhhh!!!!!!!

Kai: Dimwit

Tyson: Who you calling dimwit?? Mr. Sourpants?!

Kai: What did you call me??? Come here!!!

Rolling around on the floor, wrestling each other, perfectly normal.

Daizer: And to imagine you guys, in love in with each other in this story.

Both of them stopped dead silent, not moving a muscle looking up at me.

Kai&Tyson: WHAT?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU DAMM CRAZY?!!!!

Daizer: Funny you should ask…………

Chp 1: Return to me.

"Were is he?! " Anger started to rise in his voice.

"I don't know what happened on the lake, did Kai get all of the bit-beasts?"

"Looking for me Boris?" a cool voice replied as the same.

"Kai did you get all of the bit-beast and Black Dranzer back?"

"Oh you mean this beyblade" a black shiny blade was entered in the atmosphere. "If you want it have it. Here!!" And he launched the blade at the computers, making almost all off them burn and the whole information with it.

"Kai how dare you betray me like that! You will be punished, I swear!!!"

But Kai was no longer there, all ready out in the abbey with his coat rapped around himself tightly. _I am coming to you Ty, wait for me._

_ At Tyson's dojo_

"Tyson please you have to come down and eat something, you haven't eaten for about a week now. Kai's leaving, he took it to serious and he didn't eat anything. Kai did something in the abbey and he didn't tell us what.

"Max it is no use he will only get there when ……………Kai you're here!!!!!!

Ray jumped from his chair as both he and Max glomped Kai to the ground, almost tears with joy.

"Guys calm down you're suffocating me!" Even Kenny was already crying and in front of him a shouting Dizzy, telling him to not get any droplets on her keyboard.

After finally Ray and Max got off Kai he said with surprise "Hey where is Tyson, I thought he'd be down here?"

They both looked at the floor and Max just said it straight and forward "He has been in your room since last week, hasn't even eaten. You're going away affected him so much. Kai, I want you to go up right there know and please talk to him." The blonde's eyes were about to start to water again so that was what he did. Without even answering he ran up the stairs leaving them all behind, his target know was only Tyson.

The wooden brown door was just in front of him. He knocked once no answer, twice still nothing, but the third time he spoke

"Tyson please open up, it's me Kai I've come back. Please open up!"

Maybe Tyson didn't want to open after what I did to him in the abbey.

Flashback

Tyson and Boris entered a room were there were all types of wild animals in big tubes like wolves, eagles, snakes, tigers and more. They were all being tested for bit-beast mutation, something that Biovolt wanted to take over the world with. A big screen was in front of him and there was Kai. He was training a virtual simulation of Tyson. Over and over again Tyson's blade was smashed to bits. Than Boris called into the shadows and Kai came out looking more serious than usual. He stopped in front of Tyson and hit him on the face hard. Aloud thump was heard as Tyson was hit to the ground.

"Tyson I am not part of the Bladebreakers any more so I don't want to see you here anymore" as plain and simple as that. Tyson couldn't speak, not a word could he form from the shock he had on him. But than he heard a beyblade fall to the ground. His head turned and he could see Dranzer on the cold floor.

"You can take that. I don't need it anymore now that I have Black Dranzer". Tyson got up took the blue blade in his hand, shoot pure hatred not to Kai but to Boris and left.

Out side Ray and Max were waiting for him. "Tyson have you found Kai?"

"Yeah I found him alright and he gave me this,(he showed them Dranzer) We are heading back to Japan and no more questions!"

End of flashback

After almost losing hope a soft click was heard, and trough a small edge of the door a stormy blue eye was shown, hesitating he spoke

"Kai is that you." The phoenix nodded smiling very happy to see him. And the door sprang open, Kai was left shocked at was he seen. The all time beautiful Tyson was paler and thinner but his smile was always the same. "Tyson what has happened to you, what have you done?!"

"Nothing, the thing is that your back." "Yeah I know but you done this because of me, and please I don't deserve this kindness"

"But Kai, I don't know how to tell you but I………I lo…………"

He had no time to tell him as Kai sealed his lips with his, licking Tyson's bottom lip for access witch was granted easily, tongues roaming together as all their sadness was split into that kiss. Air was needed so the kiss was broken. Both ff were them left breathless. Kai hugged Tyson tight and whispered "I will never leave you again. I promise you."

The next thing that happened was hilarious. Tyson's belly gave a loud growl and Kai just laughed his tears out. Tyson just put on a puffed face and was blushing red which made Kai laugh even more. Finally relaxing a bit and trying to get his breath back and he said

"Common……… let's ask Ray ………to whip us something, I am hungry too."

Tyson's expression changed immediately and with a blink of an eye they were already downstairs. Ray agreed to make them some soup and noodles but only if Kai agreed to come and help. To pass the time Tyson and Max decided to play some video games.

"It's great to have you back Kai," said Ray smiling warmly and receiving a nod from Kai who for once was smiling.

"Kai, I have to tell you something. Me and Max are together, does that bother you?"

"No, so are me Tyson". Both of them were so happy, what could possibly go wrong????

Kai got out the sauces and Ray began mixing with the noodles. With two pairs of hands in the kitchen thing were done in about 15mins. When the phoenix and tiger went to call the younglings they just stood transfixed at the sight. Both Max and Tyson were wrestling each other on the floor something about them cheating, perfectly normal.

"Hey boys, dinner is ready". They both looked up with their hair messed up, untangled and raced each other to the table. As usual Tyson made a pig on himself and when almost finishing, he started fighting again with Max about the last piece of meatball. To make them shut up, Kai just swooped his fork and took the meatball, making Ray clap and the others with puffy faces. They talked all about what could have come up in their minds. It was already late and they got dressed in their pajamas. Since they got Kai's bed out due to the fact that Max and Tyson did a jumping competition as a result of breaking it. Kai had to sleep in Tyson's room as Max was in Ray's... Tyson was reading a magazine as Kai entered in the room.

"Tyson do you mind taking your stinky foot of my side off the bed?"

Tyson just didn't notice him and kept on reading as if he wasn't there. Kai's temper was very limited so he tried to relax.

"Kai, your sleeping on the floor, this is my bed"

"Either the easy way or the hard way Tyson". And again Tyson didn't take any notice off him. "THAT'S IT!!" Kai just jumped making Tyson yelp. So now there position is this. Tyson is underneath Kai, one of Kai legs is between Tyson's and Kai arms are keeping Tyson's on his pillow so they are face to face with Kai grinning.

"I told you I would do it the hard way Kinomiya"

"Oh and this will be the hard way Hiwatari?"

"Oh, not satisfied than love" And with that Kai caught Tyson's lips with his and they shared a passionate kiss. Kai let go of his dragon's arms and the dragon went roaming in the phoenix's hair making the young one moan. Breaking the kiss Kai lifted Tyson enough to take off his shirt and his too. Kai gave a light kiss in his love's lips and began trailing butterfly kisses till he arrived on the neck. He sucked on the tender skin till a visible hickey could be seen. He seductively whispered 'Mine' in Tyson's ear making him shiver. He kissed his neck, moving slowly downwards to his chest. He played with one of Tyson's nipples and driving the other one with his free hand into a hard knot making Tyson grab the sheet covers. He moaned in pleaser as it took control off his body making Kai more turned on then he already was. Next was his and Tyson's pants to go and they were only left with boxers. Kai looked at Tyson's sweaty face hesitating if he should continue but Tyson got the message and he pulled himself up to his love and kissed him.

"Don't worry Kai, I'm sure. I want you to mark me and make me yours forever." The phoenix overjoyed by the news removed their boxers to reveal two turned on bulging erections. Kai's head was just in front of the dragon's erection and without warning engulfed in and started to tease it.

"Kai don't tease me dammit!" Smirking and satisfied with his work he slowly pumped his lover's erection blew on it softly. Kai knew that Tyson was about to come so he decided to go to plan B. He got up leaving a confused Tyson on the bed to regain his breath. Kai got a small green tub out of his pants, got the lid off and squirted out some lubricant. He put some on his fingers and his erection and got on the bed but on his knees near Tyson erection.

"This is going to hurt a bit but tell me if you want to stop" Tyson just smiled at him prepared himself for the coming. Kai stuffed one of his fingers in Tyson's hole making Tyson groan. After trusting some times he applied another finger till he came with three fingers like scissors to widen a bit Tyson hole. Suddenly the fingers were replaced by Kai's massive erection. To stop Tyson from moaning even louder he covered his mouth with his. He began thrusting in slowly making moans. When it seemed safe to let go to lesson the fact of waking the others, he let go of Tyson's mouth and started to pump again.

"Kai faster, harder" he said. His wish was granted. Kai started to pump faster and harder, hitting a spot inside Tyson making pleasure roam Tyson's body. Kai muscles where tense, before he shot his hot seed in Tyson and Tyson's seed between their stomachs. The phoenix rested his sweaty body near his dragon's body and covered themselves with the covers.

"Goodnight Tyson my love"

"Goodnight and next time, I'm on top"

"Well we'll see." And they both turned into a blissful sleep.

_I will always be with you Ty that's a promise_

Daizer: What do you think?

Kai: Disgusting (he looked at Tyson's ass and smirked)

Tyson: Not bad but I wanted to be on top!!

Daizer: Read and Review pls. It would make my comrades very happy.


End file.
